falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
機械化有機體
with his bionic eye and cybernetic cerebral enhancements]]機械化有機體(cybernetic organism), 通常簡稱'賽博格'(cyborg)，是以無機物所構成的機器(electronic, mechanical or robotic elements )，作為有機體（人類、屍鬼、超級變種人、狗等其它動物在內）身體的一部份 ，例如透過植入手術。 Fallout 系列 * 生化犬 - dogs with at least a mechanical part and an organic part. Their physical and mental abilities have been modified robotically and cybernetically, creating a kind of canine-robot hybrid. Unique models include Gabe (enhanced with a huge intake of psycho) and K-9 (with enhancements to the brain and vocal organs). Notable cyberdogs include Robodog (pet of Dr. Henry), Rex (pet of The King) and Roxie (temporary companion of the Courier). * 腦控機器人 - robots that use the brains of criminalsChris Taylor interview for Vault13.net or chimpanzeesFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets by Matt Norton suspended in bio med gel as their central processing unit. Unique model include Masterbrain (control robobrain of the Vault-Tec Headquarters) and Skynet (advanced AI system). Notable robobrain include Super-Ego (powerful robobrain in Big MT). ''Fallout'' * 教主 - fused to an Overseer's chair and computer which generates its speech in real time from various voice samples. * 副官 - The Lieutenant has a few augmentations, as can be seen in the picture above. * Tangler - cut from Fallout, Tangler was to have a cybernetic hand that would have been obtainable when killed. ''Fallout 2'' * 法蘭克·荷瑞根Frank Horrigan - fused to a modified version of Enclave power armor specifically made to encapsulate Horrigan's bulk, Horrigan cannot separate from his power armor as it acts as life support keeping him alive by pumping him full of drugs. ''Fallout 3'' * 星級聖騎士克羅斯 - Cross has been enhanced by Scribe Rothchild to where she no longer needs to eat or sleep after she sustained critical injuries protecting Owyn Lyons in the field. * Professor Calvert - Calvert's brain was extracted from his body and put into a jar to keep him alive. * The Lone Wanderer - only when having the Cyborg perk. ''Fallout: 新維加斯'' * 羅伯特·豪斯 - kept alive for over two hundred years by a life support chamber, House controls the computers and PDQ-88b Securitrons through cerebral implants. Notably, House has enhancements to pump food into his stomach, an enhancement around his heart that most likely acts as a pacemaker, and a waste pump around his crotch. * 克里斯汀·羅伊斯 - forcefully implanted in the Big MT, Christine has had several cybernetic modifications to her brain allowing her to do complicated equations and math with more ease, but problems during surgery have affected parts of her brain such as the Broca's area and primary visual cortex causing problems comprehending reading and being unable to write properly. * 智囊團 - a special type of brain bot. It consists of a robotic chassis housing a human brain with three monitors coming down from the main body, two monitors depict eyes and one beneath them a mouth. * 信使 - The Courier becomes a cyborg after their visit to Big MT. Their brain, heart, and spine have been removed and replaced by high-tech artificial mock-ups of the organs adding durability to the Courier. ''Fallout 4'' 克羅格, an antagonist of the Sole Survivor and mercenary in the employ of The Institute, has been enhanced with several cybernetic modifications to his brain and musculature. ''Fallout 戰略版'' * B1000 - a unique cybernetic brahmin covered with living brahmin tissue over a metal T-bone. * Calculator - the controller and Overseer of Vault 0, composed of several human brains. * Dos - a Brotherhood Knight and a potential recruit having mechanically improved vision and cybernetic implants in his hands. He is always looking for new ways to tweak his body. * Reavers - the reavers are technologically strong in cybernetics enhancements and surgical augmentations, often use for their body, mostly scanning sensor that allow at least to sweep an area of twenty feet, detecting even a person who is sneaking. They are also known to use enhanced eye sight, hand surgical implants, central processors and valve-tube augmentation. * Simon Barnaky - after being kidnapped by the Calculator, Simon Barnaky became a unique humanoid brain bot. It consists of a large humanoid robotic suit equipped with a cannon on its left arm that a combination of a .50 machine gun and a missile launcher as well as a large claw on its right arm for close combat housing a human brain connected to a robotic program. ''Fallout: 鋼鐵兄弟會'' * Attis - Attis possesses a mechanical eye instead of his right eye. * Psycho ghouls - the high member of the Church of the Lost have all an electronic targeting eye instead of their right eye. SPECIAL In Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas, the player character can make themselves a cyborg by buying Implants from Dr. Lorri in Fallout, from various doctors in Fallout 2 or Dr. Usanagi in Fallout: New Vegas. Also, in Fallout 3, the Lone Wanderer can become one with a unique perk. In Van Buren and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game the player character would have been able to obtain the NEMEAN and PHOENIX implants. Appearances Cyborgs appear in every Fallout game. References en:Cybernetic organism Category:Fallout setting Category:Technology Category:輻射設定 Category:科技